Something You Got
by Purple Strobe
Summary: Never having her way with Daniel is complicating Amanda's life. Now she and Mark will try to get Betty fired when Daniel and Betty begin getting closer to one another. BETTYxDANIEL


_Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty nor the characters used in this fic._

**Something You Got**

PRELUDE

Mark walked alongside Amanda quickly as they both headed into the large building of Mode Magazine. He opened the next door up ahead swiftly. Amanda seeing this began to walk faster to go through the next entrance but bumped into Mark whom was obviously opening the door for himself.

"Hey!" she yelled at him holding on to her dangling designer purse hanging from her wrist.

"What?" he asked completely unaware of what her frustration was about.

"God Mark…can't you do _one _decent thing for women?" she said as she fixed her hair and squirmed her way through in-between the glass door and Mark.

"Okay…you need to give me a bit more…OOMPH…info on what's your damage my lady" he said with a conceited tone behind it even though he was pushed to the side.

"You! You're my damage!" she yelled at him.

Pedestrians passing by in and out of the lobby stopped and looked at Amanda as if she were the only thing in the world at that moment.

"Can we help you?" Mark asked them threatening-like before rubbing Amanda's shoulder after hugging her. "Now…tell me all about your date with Daniel."

"There was _no_ date with Daniel" she said quietly feeling pain behind the sentence knowing it showed clearly.

"Harsh…so what happened, he bailed on you?" he asked pressing the button for the elevator.

"Yes…but it was only because his mother needed him" she told him as they entered the elevator and stood on opposite sides looking at each other.

They both stared at one another incoherently until Mark broke the silence.

"You…uh…don't believe that do you?" he asked slowly.

"Of course not!"

"Good" came from a sighing Mark.

"I'm just ticked off that he would actually use his mother as an excuse to leave me like that."

"Well…if you ask me…"

"Me? _Ask_ you something?"

This made Mark halt his statement and stomp his foot while putting his hand on his side. "Listen Amanda…I know you're feeling down and all…but seriously…you're beginning to get on my nerves." Shaking his finger at her exaggeratedly, he crossed his arms and looked at the doors that were opening as if he was hurt.

Amanda at this took in a deep breath and sighed. "I know…I'm sorry Mark, it's just that…well…you know how I feel about Daniel and…he just gets to me sometimes."

"And why are you taking it out on the people who will help you snoop around for the problem?" Making Amanda smile at him as they walked through the halls, he continued, "You should be groveling at my feet, not kicking them" he said raising his voice.

She grabbed on to his arm as they reached her desk making him stop his steps. "My place after work?" she asked him.

"Of course" he said confidently.

"But Mark" came a voice from behind him, "I thought you were gay."

Amanda smirked at Betty as Mark turned around. "Who asked you?" he countered not sure of how to react.

Shaking her head, Amanda placed her hand over her hip and looked at Betty from head to toe. Raising an eyebrow, she spoke, "what is it Betty?"

"I just brought over the plans for accounting. Daniel wants you to take them down to Henry and have him look them over."

"Why can't _you_ do it?" she asked swiftly snatching the papers away from Betty.

"Because Daniel wants me to do something else, and he wants you to wait there until Henry returns the forms to you."

Amanda at this scoffed at a smiling Betty. "Fine" she simply said looking at the papers lifting the first flap then putting it back down.

"See ya" Betty told them both grinning as she turned and entered the next division of the building.

"She's so bubbly it makes me wanna puke" Mark told Amanda sticking his finger in his mouth and making a gagging noise causing Amanda to laugh.

"Hey, what do you think Daniel has her doing?" she asked Mark as she laid the papers down on the desk.

"Hmm" he pondered, "there's only one way to find out."

- - -

**A/N: **I'm not very happy about the length of this chapter either. Sorry about that, but I just needed a way to introduce the story.


End file.
